Blueblood Variations
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: It can’t be that hard can it? Let go of the feeling… and maybe you’ll live through this.


Title: Blueblood Variations

Title: Blueblood Variations  
Summary: It can't be that hard can it? Let go of the feeling… and maybe you'll live through this.  
Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra

To say that he was angry was an understatement. Though he was a hollow that prided himself of composure and an ability to never show emotion, he was thoroughly incensed. All because of one insignificant little bug named Grimmjow Jaggerjack. This fool –yes he had decided he must be very foolish indeed to go up against Lord Aizen's wishes AND an Espada two ranks higher than him- had decided to lock him away in a separate dimension.

A dimension in which he KNEW the Quarto Espada would be able to get out of quite easily. So two hours later the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer stood angrily, staring at the mass of rubble and crumbled stone before him.

It was quite obvious from all of this that the fool whom had sealed him had healed the human with the help of the woman, and then fought him. Why, he had no understanding of, nor did he care. As far as he was concerned, Grimmjow was nothing but a filthy useless fool that shouldn't have even been called an Espada. His jaw clenched almost imperceptively at the thought of Lord Aizen tolerating the man's stupidity. In the back of his mind he wondered just where all that patience came from, but now wasn't the time to linger in one's thoughts.

His unusually-colored eyes narrowed; eyeing the surroundings more thoroughly. Apparently, Grimmjow had released; there was nothing left untouched by the brawl. The entire scene was a mess, and Ulquiorra felt his temple throb in irritation. The Sexta Espada was never the most efficient fighter either.

But it was easy to tell who had won. The human, Kurosaki. He turned around quickly and walked off in the direction he believed the boy would go. He had the woman with him. He would try to meet up with his companions and then they would more than likely go after Lord Aizen.

He found he cared little about the idea of them attacking Lord Aizen. It was the fact that he wanted to fight the Kurosaki boy himself. There was just something about that boy that always put a heavy crack in his emotionless mask. It was an ability that Grimmjow had as well, but for an entirely different reason.

The other hollow pissed him off and disgusted him. Kurosaki… intrigued him. Bright orange hair, haunted brown eyes… and that hidden power of his… he found himself constantly mulling over information of the boy in his mind. Ever since their first meeting, up to and continuing from their fight.

Even in that damnable space he was forced into… segments of his thoughts always drifted to the boy. He didn't know whether he found this irritating or not. The boy had his attention. Almost his complete attention, if he thought about it. Even Lord Aizen's orders seemed to take second place in his thoughts.  
Kurosaki Ichigo… a strange human truly.

* * *

Ichigo sneezed suddenly, tripping over himself and dropping Nell on the cold floor with a thud. Orihime stopped running beside her friend to watch him pause for a moment; scanning their surroundings. Nell stood and rubbed her bottom defensively.

"What is you thinking about, Ichigo?"

The little girl's question startled the teen from his thoughts.

"I thought I felt something. Hey Inoue…"

The red-head turned to him, worry evident in her eyes. She refrained from saying anything, but she felt something was off. Knowing Ichigo, he had probably already felt it. She was proven correct when the substitute shinigami spoke next.

"Can you get to Renji with Nell on your own?"

"Y-yes!"

She leaned down to grab the little girl's hand in her won and smiled. 'Be careful, Kurosaki-kun.' She thought, before towing away the protesting little girl.

"Wait! Ichigo needs Nell! Let Nell help Ichigo!"

When both females had disappeared from sight, Ichigo turned to a darker area of the hall. Glaring at one of the pillars, he snorted.

"Come out. I know someone's there."

What he didn't expect, was for the Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, to appear from behind the pillar. Cold calculating eyes pierced his and he felt his body tense up. Hadn't this guy been in that dimension cube or something? Grimmjow said that he'd be in there for a few hours.

"Ulquiorra." He practically snarled, bearing his teeth in a wolfish fashion.

The man confused him and he didn't like it. Unlike Grimmjow, he found he couldn't hate this hollow. He couldn't even find a reason to want to kill him, and that unnerved him. He KNEW what the other had done to his friends, and he knew that if given the chance, he'd do it again. Maybe even worse than before.  
But he still felt neutral towards the other. Maybe it was his eyes… they were weird.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Monotone. Uncaring.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"So you got out. You looking for another fight? I'm ready this time."

But the Espada made no move to attack. He approached the shinigami with bored, deliberate steps and Ichigo felt his confusion rise. Wasn't he angry with Ichigo? Or better yet, Grimmjow? 'Grimmjow's dead.' He thought pensively.

As if picking up on his thoughts, Ulquiorra stopped walking a few feet from him and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Grimmjow is dead. I applaud you, though I would have preferred doing it myself."

Ichigo blinked owlishly. He was… complimented? By the emotionless bastard of a hollow? Jesus, hell must be freezing over.

"You interest me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Oh yeah, he could see the snowball fights now. The little demons down there must be having a hell of a time. Ichigo's somewhat gaping mouth closed when Ulquiorra took several steps closer to the teen, causing him to go on full alert. But no attacks came. Instead, the pale hollow only watched him with a detached sort of interest.

"Would you humor me, shinigami?" The question was quiet and out of place in the large expanse of a hallway.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. What the hell did this guy want? Black hair shifted slightly as the hollow brushed a strand from his eyes, and Ichigo found himself staring at the motion.

"What do you want?"

The hollow closed his eyes for a moment before responding with a calm, disinterested tone.  
"Come here."

"Go to hell." But the response wasn't threatening.

If anything, Ichigo thought he sounded curious. Though he guessed he really was. It was pretty unusual for any hollow to act this way, and this Espada, from what he'd seen so far, was acting way out of character for him.

Desite having reservations, he found himself walking towards the powerful being. Ulquiorra would have seemed bored to Ichigo, if he orange-haired teen hadn't noticed the strange glow in the Arrancar's eyes. There was something there, but he couldn't place it.

He stopped about a foot away from the shorter man and watched him carefully. He wasn't scared, but he was becoming slightly nervous. The close proximity, and all. Ulquiorra seemed to stare right through him for the longest time.

"Uh… you going to tell me what the hell this is about?" he muttered irritably.

The hollow remained silent. Ichigo snorted derisively and turned to walk away when a strong but small hand grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip. He turned with wide eyes to stare at the other. Shit… 'You moron.' He berated himself mentally. Ulquiorra's a fucking HOLLOW. Don't turn your back on a fucking HOLLOW. But the Espada's next movement stunned him completely.

Ulquiorra shoved the shinigami so hard he couldn't catch himself; crashing to the ground unceremoniously. Almost immediately he felt a small lithe form on top of him and the hollow's warm breath caressed his face. Liquid green eyes burning, but the face was impassive.

"What the hell?!" he spluttered indignantly after regaining his bearings.

But the Arrancar said nothing, lowering his head quickly to seal his lips against the human's. Ichigo's eyes grew as big as dinner plates and he found himself paralyzed yet again. What the hell was going on?! Could hollows even do this sort of thing? Was he gay? Wait… 'Am I gay? Where the hell did that come from? I'm straight. I don't need to think about THAT.' He thought quickly.

Thoughts fled, however, when a soft warm tongue danced lightly along his lower lip. He found himself granting entrance without thinking, and that slick muscle probed lightly.

Ichigo groaned, despite himself. He knew this was wrong… he knew he should push the hollow away and fight him or something. Kick, scream, bite, do SOMETHING! But… he was beginning to like what the Espada was doing.

Ulquiorra pulled away slowly, a line of saliva trailing down his soft pale lips to connect with Ichigo's. Both were breathing rather erratically, but neither noticed.

"I find that I like your taste, shinigami." The murmur was almost a purr; the hollow leaning down to capture his lips in another heated kiss.  
This time Ichigo responded. His hands travelled down the small form, running over the soft white outfit to grip the other's hips. He felt more than heard the hollow's slight hitch in breathing and he felt his cock harden instantly.

'Ugh… damn teenage hormones…' he berated himself absently. The Espada had felt the teen's growing need and decided that taking a more… dominant role was necessary. Ichigo gasped when the powerful hollow simply ripped his outfit from his body, exposing him to the cold air of Hueco Mundo.

"S-shit!" he griped, but Ulquiorra stifled his cursing with his mouth. Cool hands drifted over the soft expanse of Ichigo's chest, playing lightly with a hardened nipple before reaching down swiftly to wrap around a hard shaft.

Brown eyes rolled into the back of his head. The substitute shinigami had never done anything sexual with anyone before, and the sensation was driving him insane. 'If he keeps doing that, I'm not going to last long…'

As sudden as the pleasure came, it was gone and the teen opened his eyes to watch the hollow quickly divest himself of his own clothes. Whoa, maybe this was going a little too far.

"H-hey…"

"I am aware of the fact that you have had no sexual intercourse throughout your human life. I won't hurt you."

He sputtered angrily, but he knew he couldn't really say anything. It was true after all; he had never done anything other than masturbate… and even that was pretty rare. Between the hollows and the shinigami, he never really thought about anything else. Without warning, Ichigo's legs were pulled up and wrapped around the hollow's waist.

"I'm going to enter you. Relax or it will hurt."

"Whoa, wait-AHHH SHIT!" Ichigo bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as the Quatro Espada entered him without preparation; forcing his body to open up at the intrusion. The pain was immense. Ulquiorra's facial expression stopped him from pulling away though.

The hollow looked… strained. Despite being in pain himself, he couldn't help but ask the other if he was all right. His response was the pulling out and thrusting of the other's cock inside of him and he grunted.

"You are… unbelievably tight…"

"No surprise there." He barked out a quick laugh.

A cool hand wrapped around his cock once more, and he soon found that the pain was quickly fading into pleasure. The friction inside of him coupled with the stroking of his sensitive organ was pulling him to the edge fast.

"S-so I'm humouring you…" he bit out, gasping loudly when the hollow hit a particularly tender spot inside of him.

Glazed emerald eyes looked up to meet his, flickering dramatically in the throes of ecstasy.

"Indeed you are…" It was a sensual purr that drew out a low moan from the shinigami representative.

At the pace they were going, it didn't take long for Ichigo to reach his climax, crying out loudly and gripping the thick shaft inside of him almost painfully. Ulquiorra's face twisted with pleasure, his own release coming closer. With a few harsh thrusts, he came inside Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen wrinkled his nose at the weird feeling of being filled inside of his ass. But it wasn't exactly unpleasant. The hollow collapsed on top of him, and he couldn't fight the tired smirk that lit up his face.

"That was different."

He received no response from that, but a small shifting and the other pulled out of him. Ichigo's eyes glazed over once again as the hollow took it upon himself to swipe a finger through the white stickiness on Ichigo's chest; licking lightly at his own finger as if trying to decide what he tasted like.

"Enjoying yourself there?" his voice came out a husky rasp that the hollow quickly recognized.

"…If I am?"

Brown eyes darkened with lust and the shinigami substitute felt himself hardening again. Ulquiorra allowed a smirk to grace his features. This human was interesting indeed.


End file.
